The Phone Call
by VileVentriloquist
Summary: Dave has tried to take his life and now where is his life headed after his near death experience? Well he gets a surprise visit at the hospital that could change his life forever. **WARNING** Kurtofsky. Slash. TRIGGERS. I will be adding chapters.


Dave had just fled the scene in the locker room but he would never forget the red paint dripping down his locker, the letters it read. He couldn't ever forget that, he was in tears. How could he let this happen? Let them find out, what was he going to do now? He tried to call Kurt on the drive home; he called nine times, but no answer. Dave finally got home, rushing up to his room and breaking down, he made the dumbest decision of his life; checking his Facebook. He had tons of comments and messages calling him a fag and a homo. His life was over, he couldn't do this. He kept reading, messages telling him to go burn in hell, messages telling him he had no place in life. He just wanted to die, he couldn't do this, and his phone was now blowing up. Not with calls from Kurt like he hope but text after text calling him a fag, and telling him to leave school for good. He was a sobbing mess now, tossing his things around his room, slamming his desk chair against the desk. He couldn't do this and he wouldn't anymore.  
He thought long and hard about what to do, all the while still trying to call Kurt, with no luck, he was pacing his room, and absolute emotional wreck now he decided there was only one way out, after about an hour Dave walked into his closet and started putting on his favorite suit, the tears steadily streaming down his face as he fixed his tie. He walked over to one side of his closet, his heart pounding as he grabbed the rope out of his camping gear, taking a long deep breath, and getting the chair from right outside his closet door. He kept running through it over and over in his head, this was his only option. This was the only thing he could do about this. He didn't think he deserved to live anyway, not after what he did to Kurt. He called Kurt one last time and left him a voicemail that simply stated "I love you Kurt" and then hung up throwing his phone into the other room.  
He took another deep breath and created the noose around his neck, hooking it around the rafters in the ceiling of his closet and stepping up onto the chair, letting his eyes fall shut and thinking back on the happiest he'd ever been: when he was kissing Kurt. He said his final 'Goodbye' and then tightened the contraption around his neck, kicking the chair from under him and letting his body drop. The next thing he knew he was sleeping or so it felt like, however this peaceful sleep was shattered only moments later when his father came bounding into his closet, screaming. "David! David please no! Not my son! Not my boy!" The man was screaming for his son. "Dad …. I'm so s-sorry" Dave tried to say to his father but nothing would come out he couldn't speak, he couldn't open his eyes. He could clearly hear his father frantically calling 911 and clutching him for dear life, trying desperately to wake him. Then everything went black he was being rushed into an ambulance, his father still screaming for him. They didn't think he was going to make it, they had no idea how long he had been without oxygen to his brain. They did everything they could to wake him, and finally with a hoarse cough, Dave was breathing again, and able to open his eyes, he could see the inside of the ambulance, and he could hear a million people talking to him at once. All he could choke out before losing his voice was "K-kurt."

Kurt Hummel had been attending a movie, when he got out he saw all of the missed calls. Sure he and Dave had been talking again, but not that much. Kurt's heart sank. What if something happened to him? Kurt tried to assure himself otherwise, excusing himself as he ran out to his car calling Dave back, someone answered. "David, are you alright? I saw your calls. Did something happen?" The voice on the other end of the phone made a deep sobbing sound. "T-this isn't D-David. H-he's in the h-hospital." Kurt's heart broke at those words. "What? Was he attacked? What happened…" There was a deadly silence on the other end of the phone. Kurt cried out desperately "Please for god's sake tell me!" Paul Karofsky was silent, before finally, speaking softly. "This is Kurt Hummel isn't it?" Kurt let out a defeated irritated terrified sigh. "Yes it is…" Paul sighed heavily "Kurt….. Dave…. Dave tried to take h-his own life…"  
The phone fell from Kurt's hands and he dropped down to his knees, clutching his hands over his

mouth and shaking his head, before after a few moments, picking the phone back up. "No," Kurt demaned "not Dave no he was so strong he was soo…." Paul cut him off. "I have to go Kurt their calling me back….. He's at the hospital in West Lima if you want to come see him…" The phone went dead, as did Kurt's body against his car. He had just spoken to Dave yesterday… Kurt was taking him to see his first play… He had been so excited. What had happened to send him over the edge? Kurt was sobbing at this point; he was checking his phone and saw he had a voicemail, hoping it explained something he started to listen to it. He was astonished when he heard it, his jaw dropping. "I love you Kurt" Kurt burst into uncontrollable tears. How could he of not seen it? How could he be so stupid? He hopped in his car, starting it quickly, heading as fast as he could for West Lima.


End file.
